Pourquoi tu pleures?
by Lupinette
Summary: C'est la question qu'elle lui pose. Mais vatil y répondre? OS très court sur des sentiments plus que cachés...


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et le cadre de cette histoire appartiennent à JKR, je ne gagne pas la moindre pièce en publiant... A mon grand damne d'ailleurs...

**Remerciements ou regrets:** Oui, l'un ou l'autre, car c'est de la faute de Loufoca et de Weird Sister si je publie un truc aussi guimauve que ça! Vous n'aurez qu'à vous en prendre à elle deux...

**Contexte:** Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la chute du mois de février sur le forum Le Chicaneur de Loufoca, pour le thème "Et ils tombèrent amoureux".

**Conseil:** Prenez vos lunettes anti guimauve dégoulinante, et ça devrait aller pour cette lecture...

* * *

**Pourquoi tu pleures ?**

Elle sanglotait. Et ses sanglots le ramenèrent en arrière, un an auparavant au beau milieu de leur deuxième année, dans un couloir sombre du château.

§X§

« - Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Il releva vivement la tête, son visage encore mouillé des larmes qui l'avaient recouvert. Une fille.

« - Je pleure pas d'abord ! »

Et il se redressa aussitôt sur ses deux pieds, essuyant rapidement du revers de sa robe les traces qui démentaient ce qu'il venait d'affirmer.

« - Bon, si tu le dis, » admit la fille.

Elle baissa les yeux, apparemment gênée de l'avoir surpris. Il en profita pour la regarder. Elle semblait triste, elle aussi. Mais elle n'était certainement pas aussi embêtée que lui. Malgré tout, la curiosité l'emporta.

« - Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il, son ton étant devenu neutre car il n'était pas d'une nature bagarreuse.

Elle sursauta, surprise qu'il lui adresse de nouveau la parole, et croisa à nouveau son regard. Ses yeux ne mirent pas longtemps à s'emplir de larmes tout aussi sincères que celles qu'il avait versées auparavant, et surtout, tout aussi amères.

« - Tous ces foutus Serpentard, ils n'arrêtent pas de me traiter de _Sang-de-Bourbe _! J'en ai assez de les entendre… »

Sa voix se brisa, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Ses pièces retombant enfin dans sa tête avec un « cling » des plus sonores selon lui, il se souvint de qui était la fille. Elle était dans son année, et dans sa maison. Lily Evans. Fille de Moldus. Pourtant, elle semblait être très douée dans les cours. Il secoua la tête ne trouvant pas logique d'insulter quelqu'un qui était excellent à cause de ses origines.

« - Ils ne devraient pas, c'est trop bête de dire ces choses-là, » dit-il à voix haute.

Lily le regarda en retirant ses mains.

« - Et c'est méchant pour rien ! » ajouta-t-elle avec vigueur.

Il acquiesça.

« - Pourquoi tu es venue ici ? Les autres filles ne sont pas d'accord ? »

Lily haussa les épaules, détournant les yeux.

« - Elles s'en fichent, je pense. Elles doivent trouver qu'en tant que Gryffondor, je ne dois pas me laisser avoir par ces stupides Serpentard… »

Puis elle le regarda à nouveau droit dans les yeux.

« - Mais toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je pensais que tu avais des supers amis ! »

Il baissa les yeux, honteux.

« - Je ne sais pas s'ils sont si supers que ça. Pour le moment ce sont mes amis… Mais je ne sais pas si… »

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, trop conscient d'être allé trop loin.

« - Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle plus doucement.

Il soupira, ne sachant trop que faire.

« - Écoute, Lupin, » ajouta-t-elle, « je te promets que je ne dirai rien à personne, même pas à eux. En contrepartie, je voudrais que tu ne dises pas que tu m'as vue ici. »

Elle connaissait donc son nom aussi. Mais il se rappela qu'en général, les filles étaient plus douées pour ce genre de choses.

« - D'accord, » répondit-il, « je te le promets aussi. Et… heu… tu peux m'appeler Remus. Mais pas devant les autres… »

Elle sourit.

« - Très bien, Remus. Appelle-moi Lily alors, mais aussi pas devant les autres. »

Il acquiesça doucement, souriant bêtement. Un silence gênant s'installa. Ce fut Lily qui prit l'initiative de le briser.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tes amis pourraient t'ignorer, Remus ? »

Il se rassit sur le sol, le dos contre le mur, et elle fit de même, sur le mur opposé.

« - Je…, » commença-t-il, peu sûr de lui, « j'ai un secret que je ne dois révéler à personne. C'est un très lourd secret. Et… »

« - Et tu as peur que si tes amis l'apprennent, ils refusent de t'avoir encore comme ami ? »

« - Oui, » avoua-t-il à contrecœur.

Il était cependant soulagé parce que Lily ne lui avait rien demandé. Il avait parlé d'un lourd secret, et elle n'avait même pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il en était. C'était une chouette fille, mais il ne l'admettrait certes jamais devant qui que ce soit.

« - Tu sais, Remus, » reprit-elle. « Si ce sont de vrais amis, ils ne te laisseront pas tomber, même si tu avais la pire des maladies. »

Il sourit. Si elle savait.

« - Et puis, » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus bas, « si ça devait quand même arriver… Moi je veux bien être ton amie, et je ne te laisserai pas tomber… »

Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Ils avaient tous dit que leur amitié, c'était à la vie à la mort. Mais comment pouvait-il être certain que s'ils savaient qui il était vraiment, ils ne s'éloigneraient pas, par peur des dangers encourus.

Inévitablement, les larmes se remirent à couler le long de ses joues, silencieuses mais bien présentes.

Il vit Lily se relever du coin de l'œil, car il fixait le vide devant lui pour retenir ses pleurs autant qu'il le pouvait. Elle s'en allait sûrement, car il ne voulait s'imposer à personne, et il ne répondrait pas à sa proposition, peu importait le temps qu'elle attendrait. Comme c'était une fille intelligente, elle avait sûrement compris tout de suite.

Il fut très surpris quand il sentit un effleurement sur sa joue. Lily venait de lui déposer un petit baiser. Elle s'était tout de suite reculée, souriante. Il la regardait, trop effaré pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« - Alors c'est d'accord, » dit-elle. « À partir de maintenant, on est amis. Ça veut dire qu'on peut tout se dire, mais aussi qu'on peut garder tous les secrets qu'on veut sans que l'autre ne cherche à savoir ce que c'est. On se respecte, et on peut compter sur l'autre. »

Il fronça les sourcils, pas très rassuré à cette idée bizarre d'être ami avec une fille.

« - Mais en secret, hein ! » précisa-t-elle. « Pas devant les autres, surtout, sinon, ça va faire jaser… »

Elle sourit une dernière fois, et s'éloigna après lui avoir fait un petit signe de la main.

§X§

Remus se demanda si aujourd'hui, Lily serait consolée avec un simple petit baiser sur la joue. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas…

Il s'avança doucement près d'elle et effleura sa joue de ses lèvres qu'il n'avait jamais eues humides, ce qui rendait les choses plus simples selon lui.

Elle releva vivement la tête, piquant un fard sous les traînées de larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues. Surpris, il recula et, dans sa précipitation, se prit les pieds dans sa robe avant de basculer en arrière et de se retrouver sur son séant.

La tête qu'il faisait devait être assez burlesque car Lily éclata de rire en le regardant. Il fronça les sourcils, blessé dans sa dignité, ce qui redoubla les rires de son amie secrète. Il sourit à son tour, n'étant décidément pas fait pour être dans la peau d'un macho. Elle consentit à lui tendre une main pour l'aider à se relever, qu'il essaya d'attraper tant bien que mal, car les sursauts de rire de Lily rendaient la chose difficile.

La situation devenait de plus en plus cocasse, car il s'était mis à rire lui aussi, et leurs mains avaient apparemment décidé de s'ignorer royalement, ajoutant à leur fou rire. Enfin, elle s'entrechoquèrent et s'agrippèrent l'une à l'autre. Lily tira, Remus tenta de se relever, mais étant toujours tordus de rire tous les deux, il retomba en arrière, entraînant la jeune fille à sa suite.

Ils continuèrent de rire à pleins poumons, écroulés au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Puis, Remus se rendit compte de la situation. Il était à moitié couché sur le sol d'une salle de classe désaffectée, presque oubliée de tous, avec une fille allongée sur lui. Si Rusard surprenait deux élèves de troisième année dans une telle position, ils allaient en prendre pour leur grade.

Lily s'était calmée elle aussi. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Remus trouvait ça curieux, mais bon, il y avait encore quelques minutes, elle pleurait, alors il décida de ne pas la brusquer. Appuyé sur ses deux bras, il n'osait pas croiser le regard de la jeune fille. Mais il sentait son souffle tout contre sa joue, et détecta qu'il s'accélérait. Elle portait une délicieuse odeur de cannelle sur elle.

Et puis, tout à coup, sans qu'il ait pu s'y préparer, ou même s'y être attendu, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Lily, en même temps, avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Le baiser était tendre, doux. Remus sentit une vague de chaleur parcourir tout son corps. Lentement, il se laissa complètement basculer en arrière, entraînant Lily avec lui, et quand il fut libre de les mouvoir, il passa ses bras autour de la jeune fille pour la serrer doucement contre lui.

Leur lèvres se séparèrent, et la jeune fille posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Remus. Il frotta légèrement son dos, presque machinalement, se demandant ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle situation. Il savait que pour des amis, même secrets, ce n'était pas normal. Mais pour le moment, peu importait, tant que Lily se sentait mieux.

Après de longues minutes, Lily se défit doucement de l'étreinte de Remus. À moitié redressée au-dessus de lui, elle lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle se releva complètement, et lui tendit cette fois une main ferme pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Il l'accepta et fut sur ses pieds aussitôt.

« - Bon, » dit Lily, « je retourne à la salle commune, j'ai un devoir à finir. »

« - Très bien, » répondit Remus.

« - Et, toi, que fais-tu ? »

« - Heu, je ne sais pas, je vais probablement faire un tour… »

« - Ah, d'accord, à plus tard alors ? »

« - Oui, à plus tard… »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais juste avant qu'elle ne la franchisse, elle se retourna, souriant.

« - Merci, Remus. »

« - Pas de quoi, Lily. »

Il souriait lui aussi. Elle quitta la classe. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes passées sans bouger, il se mit également en mouvement et sortit, le souvenir du doux contact sur ses lèvres et de l'agréable poids sur son épaule encore frais dans son esprit.


End file.
